<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalyptics by BBBtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564746">Apocalyptics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBtch/pseuds/BBBtch'>BBBtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z Nation (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Reader Insert, Zombies, character x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBtch/pseuds/BBBtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Delta-X-Ray-Delta meets you and your band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>10K ( Z Nation)/Gender Neutral Reader, 10K (Z Nation)/Female Reader, 10K (Z Nation)/Male Reader, 10K (Z Nation)/Nonbinary Reader, 10K (Z Nation)/Reader, 10K (Z Nation)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't see many 10K/Readers so I decided to make one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10K was at his limits with the apocalypse. Delta X-Ray Delta had a new rondevu point; unfortunately, the exact location was cut out due to the lack of batteries in their makeshift radio. The team decided to explore their current location to try to get any type of signal to contact Citizen Z. While the team had been focused on scavenging for supplies they were quickly surrounded by zombies. </p>
<p>Garnet ordered everyone to split up and find cover, after realizing that they were getting overpowered by the dead. Warren and Garnet had instantly put Murphy’s life before their own; Addy and Mack ended up running towards a hospital; Cassandra had disappeared before 10K could take a good look where she was going, and 10K was running for his life with Doc. </p>
<p>Everywhere they turned there were aimless hands that tried to get a hold of them. After having little to no food the previous day Doc and 10K were at a new all-time low. As the fatigue was slowly creeping in, the two survivors started to slow down. Their cheeks were flushed and sweat was beading down their brows as they heaved for air.</p>
<p>As they turned the corner of a rundown Walmart; they found themselves cornered. 10K looked around rapidly, silently anticipating for the wall to burst open to their freedom. He turned his head towards Doc who sent him a somber smile. He connected his hands and nodded towards the wall.</p>
<p>“C’mon kid.” Tommy was shocked. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he realized that Doc was willing to give up his life for his. “No. No! I can’t leave you! I can’t do this again!” He cried out. The thought of leaving another loved one behind to the clutches of the dead left him feeling rattled. The Z’s started to pile into the small space they occupied. </p>
<p>Doc could see that 10K was leaving little room for argument in their current situation. As a Z got a little too close for comfort, Doc bashed its head in with his hammer. Doc quickly scanned 10K’s eyes to see if he had any chance to persuade him any further. “Okay, kid. Get ready.” Doc said, facing towards the horde after realizing that they ran out of time to continue to discuss the issue at hand. </p>
<p>“I have three bullets,” 10K said, aiming his rifle at the nearest Z. “I’m out. Save the last one for yourself.” Doc said, twirling his hammer in his hand. Before the nearest Z could come to arms reach, the sound of a strumming guitar reached their ears. The Z’s in the back started to turn around and began to walk towards the sound. The Z’s that were closer were hesitant to leave their next meal but turned around anyway once the sound of a drum accompanied the guitar. </p>
<p>“Hey! It’s time to go!” A voice above them shouted. Looking up they could see you staring down at them with a smile. You reached over the wall and waved your hands towards them. Doc nudged 10K to go first connecting his hands to give 10K a boost up. </p>
<p>Once your hands clasped together you hauled him over the wall and onto the truck you were standing on. You took a deep breath and reached down to help Doc up. The three of you scampered into the truck and you quickly reversed and drove off.</p>
<p> “Thanks, dude, you saved us back there,” Doc said from the passenger side. “I’m Doc, and this is 10K.” He introduces himself and the guy in the back.  </p>
<p>You looked through the rearview mirror to find him already looking at you. You smiled and gave him a wink before introducing yourself. “It was no problem man. Besides, the world doesn’t need anymore Z’s.” You said, looking back at the road. You drove around for about five more minutes until you stopped in front of a red brick house.</p>
<p>“Why’d ya stop?” Doc asked, looking around. You smiled at him before giving the horn three quick honks. Doc and 10K promptly aimed their weapons at you as they looked around for any oncoming danger. 10K jumped and aimed his gun at a man who had jumped into the back seat with him.</p>
<p> “Let’s go save the others.” He said, cocking his gun paying no mind to the gun that was aimed at him. Your smile widened as you hit the gas, quickly going up in speed. Jeremy introduced himself after seeing how tense the two unfamiliar men were. </p>
<p>You quickly arrived to see your friends still playing music on top of a school blue bus that had “Apocalyptics” painted in big bold letters. You stopped the car and pulled out a long piece of broken plastic.</p>
<p> “Give us a hand?” You gestured to the Z’s who were still attempting to grab the two people on the bus. </p>
<p>You grabbed the closest Z and jammed the plastic rod in the back of its head. It took a while but the cluster of Z’s started to decrease the more you went around piking them. Once the last Z was taken out, your friends began to climb down. “Anyone bit?” You asked, checking for bites on your arms and hands.</p>
<p>Everyone had confirmed that they were not bitten. “This is Cassey and Ezra.” You said, pointing to the girl with afro puffs and the guy with beach waves. “We have to find the others,” Doc said, once he got acquainted with the rest of your group. </p>
<p>“We can split up and probably cover more ground. We can meet up at Casa Bunker in a couple of hours.” You suggested as you checked if your gun was loaded. You had a full clip and a couple of stray bullets in your pockets.</p>
<p>“3-hour deadline, no exceptions,” Jermey said turning the bus on. Everyone but yourself and 10K ended up boarding the bus. </p>
<p>“You got it, boss man,” you said, speeding down the road keeping your eyes out for any living humans. It was quiet for three minutes before you decided to speak up. </p>
<p>“So why 10K? Ezra changed his name once he fully transitioned but I’ve never heard someone want to go by a number.” You peered over at 10K but quickly focused back on the road. You saw him turn his body to face you in the corner of your eye.</p>
<p>“That’s how many Z’s I’m going to kill.” He said, taking his time to soak in your features. “Wow, that's a lot of Z’s man but I think you can do it.” 10K felt his lips form into a smile and his cheeks heat up. He tried to hide it by turning away from you. </p>
<p>“What is Apocalyptics?” 10K asked, after remembering the words on the bus. “It’s the name of our band. Cassey and I always wanted to be famous drug addict rock stars but the apocalypse happened. Ezra was an unofficial member before the apocalypse but now he has no other choice but to join.” You laughed briefly.</p>
<p>“What about Jeremy? Is he part of your band?” 10K had his eyes bouncing between you and out through the windshield every few seconds. </p>
<p>“Jeremy doesn’t like the limelight and he would rather keep the dead groupies off of us instead.” You briefly looked over at 10K but turned to the road ahead.  </p>
<p>It took 20 minutes of driving around before you found three people from his group. A woman named Warren, red-haired Addy, and her boyfriend Mac. Once the truck was full you decided to drop them off at Casa Bunker but if the others did not find the rest you would go out to look again. </p>
<p>You parked the truck in the woods and got out to walk the rest of the way to the bunker. “Welcome to Casa Bunker.” You said once you reached an opening in the trees. They looked around in confusion. All they could see was an old broken down car and trees.</p>
<p>You walked over to the car and opened the back door. You beckoned them to follow you before you disappeared into the car.</p>
<p>“Look at this place,” Addy said, looking around in amazement. “How did you find this place?” Warren asked. </p>
<p>“My aunt bought some property way back when, and she decided she wanted a bunker instead of a cabin. Who knew it would be actually used.” You lead them to a steel door and punch in the code.  </p>
<p>Everyone looked around in amazement at the sight of a fully decked out bunker. It looked just like a modern four-bedroom two-bathroom apartment but without windows. </p>
<p>“You guys made it!” A voice called out. Looking over towards the kitchen, Doc stood in the doorway with a towel over his shoulders while his hair dripped with water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone Relaxes in Casa Bunker</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning people smoke some weed.  I do not condone or discourage the use of marijuana.  I know it's not for everyone but it is for some. I just wanted to write about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So why is this place called Casa Bunker?” 10K asked, after taking a sip of water. Everyone had taken a shower and changed into clothes that didn’t have any Z guts on them. You were currently playing a card game with 10K, Cassandra, and Casey. The four of you were the closest in age making you all click fast. </p>
<p>“My aunt was deeply in love with romantic movies and Casablanca was one of them.” You smiled thinking about all those times she had forced you to watch the movie with her. “She was obsessed with that movie. I must’ve seen it about one hundred  times before I turned twelve but after that, I stopped counting.” </p>
<p>“My Pa was the same way. I had to watch ‘My Darling Clementine’ every time he wanted a beer. And he wanted one often.” 10K grimaced slightly. You couldn’t help but laugh at how his nose scrunched up. He gave a shy smile from your laughter. Casey and Cassandra looked at the two of you seeing the chemistry forming. </p>
<p>“So how long have you and 10K been together?”Casey asked, Cassandra. You looked over curious at the answer also. “We are not together. Just friends.” She pushed the emphasis of friends towards you. </p>
<p>You smiled at how obvious at what she was hinting at. “What about you guys? Are either of you dating one of them?” Cassandra had gestured towards Jeremy and Ezera who were in the kitchen. The two of you instantly cringed physically at the question.</p>
<p>“Hell no! Jeremy’s my big brother and he's already married to Ezra.” Casey answered for the both of you. “We’re practically family. One big rock band family.” Casey and you did the air guitar motion making Cassandra and 10K laugh. </p>
<p>“Dinners ready guys.” Jeremy popped his head out to inform everyone. Everyone started to line up as Ezra began to serve the lasagna. Jeremy was off to the side getting ready to put canned corn on plates. </p>
<p>Warren, Garnet, Murphey, and Doc ended up claiming the four chairs at the table; Mac and Addy chose to sit on the love seat together; Casey and Casandra sat on the couch while leaving room for Ezra and Jeremy, and you and 10K ended up sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>“How do you guys have so much food?” Addy asked, her cheeks puffed out with food. “Auntie had stocked up and was going to let us all take a vacation here before the world turned to shit,” Casey answered.</p>
<p>“But what about Black Summer? Didn’t that affect you guys at all?” Warren asked, still trying to decide if her group should trust yours. “We weren’t living here when Black Summer happened. We were still in Washington.” Ezra said, around his spoon. </p>
<p>“We’ve only been here for about three weeks.” You pitched in before going back to your conversation with 10K. </p>
<p>Everyone had a chance to have seconds before rooms were assigned. Addy had practically begged to have a room to herself with Mac; Jeremy and Ezra still had their room to themselves; Warren shared your room with Garnet, and Casey allowed Doc and Murphy to sleep in her room. You, 10K, Casey, and Cassandra decided to sleep in the living room. You had pulled out the couch making it into a queen-sized bed. </p>
<p>You had brought out the blowup mattress that was in storage and began to blow it up. You had looked up to catch him staring at you a few times. You released your lips from the rubber to ask him if he needed something. </p>
<p>He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I-I’m alright.” He cleared his throat from having his voice crack. You smiled knowingly but went back to your task at hand. Casey and Cassandra watched the two of you before giggling to themselves. From the sound of their laughter, 10K started to gain a flush against his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Now that the grandparents are asleep, I think we should party!” Casey cheered, running to her room. When she got back she had a small metal lunchbox in her hands; Doc was trailing after her with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>“So, what do you have Casey?” He asked, plopping down on the edge of the bed. Casey laughed at how excited Doc had become once she pulled out her hidden stash.</p>
<p>“Jeremy had forbidden us from using anything too hard.” Casey pouted and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine with just weed. Meth is something I would never really want to try. And hallucinogens aren’t a very good idea in the apocalypse.” You shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t mind a little meth here and there.” Doc grinned. You couldn’t help but laugh at how ecstatic he looked when it came to taking drugs. Cassandra had shrugged and got closer to Casey and Doc. You were about to join when you looked over at 10K.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. And you won’t have to worry about the smell very much. The ventilation in this bunker is no joke.” You gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. “I can sit out with you if you would like.” You offered, maintaining eye contact the entire time. </p>
<p>He intertwined his fingers with you and gave your hand a light squeeze. “I’ve just never smoked weed before but I have smoked cigarettes.” His eyes were locked on yours. Your gaze jumped from one eye to the other to determine what to do next. You didn’t have to think too long when he dragged you over by the others. </p>
<p>“So what do I do?” 10K asked, sitting down and tugging you down to join him on the floor. “How about you give him a shotgun?” Casey teased, pointing towards your conjoined hands. You laughed lightly and held his hand tighter. Looking over you can see the tips of his ears turn pink that went beautifully with his bashful smile. </p>
<p>“Shotgun?” He looked a bit confused but still eager. “Sorry forgot to let y'all know that kid was raised in the woods so he’s not very savvy when it comes to….well a lot of things,” Doc explained after letting out the inhale of smoke in his lungs. </p>
<p>“Ooh. I think you’ll really like it 10K.” Cassandra encouraged, flopping on her back to enjoy her high. </p>
<p>“It’s like a kiss but it’s not really a kiss but we would still be pretty close. And I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Your ranting was caused by how deeply he was looking at you which made you nervous. </p>
<p>You had a bit of experience with relationships but you always still managed to get nervous around attractive people. A shy smile crawled up onto his pink lips and he was giving you the cute boy next door look. “You don’t make me feel uncomfortable. I trust you.” You were stunned that he could say that so easily especially given the situation that the world was in.</p>
<p>It takes a lot for someone to trust others no matter the circumstances. And to have him trust you after knowing him for less than 24 hours made you feel strange. “Alright, but I need you to give me your full consent for this babe.” The sweet pet name seemed to slip out of your lips so easily that you weren’t sure that you even said anything. </p>
<p>His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed harshly from the unexpected nickname. “Yes. I give you my consent.” His cheeks grew darker and his palms were starting to become slick. You bit your lip to hold back your smile but it did little to help. </p>
<p>You let go of 10K’s hand and plucked the blunt out of Casandra’s hand. You wiggled around trying to find a comfortable position while facing 10K. You gave up and decided to just straddle him. You kept most of your weight off of him by using your legs. He became fidgety and made you grow concerned. </p>
<p>“Is this alright? You can back out right now if you want.” You offered. He shook his head and lightly placed his hands on your hips. You smiled down at him and pulled the blunt to your lips. You to a long drag before holding it in. Placing one hand on his chin; you tilted his head up closer to you.</p>
<p>You encouraged his lips to open by the action and dipped your head down. Tilting your head you allowed your lips to brush against his while you let the smoke out through your lips. You watched his face closely while he took in your features. You stayed where you were at even after the smoke passed through you and to him. He wasn’t able to hold it in very long before he exhaled. He backed away as he began to have a coughing fit. You leaned back and handed the blunt to someone behind you while you gently rubbed 10K’s back. </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” You asked a smile stretched across your cheeks. His eyes were a little clouded and a bit unfocused. A lazy grin fell on his face while his eyes were beginning to droop.</p>
<p>“I feel good.” He drawled on. He pulled you closer to him and placed his head on your shoulder. You gently rubbed the back of his head to help him relax. “That was my first kiss.” He mumbled, his face still snuggled against you. </p>
<p>“I’m honored to be your first kiss.” Your legs were beginning to cramp up making you stand up. 10K groaned in protest, making you roll your eyes fondly. You grabbed his hand and encouraged him to lay with you on the rubber mattress. </p>
<p>His face had found its way back into the crook of your neck while his arms were wrapped around you. You decided to just go with it, after all, it’s not every day that a cute living guy wants to snuggle with you in the apocalypse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if I should write more chapters for 10K I had fun writing this. Also, feedback is very much appreciated since I am a bit rusty when it comes to writing. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>